


How Choi Seungcheol Accidentally Joined A Gang

by RouRou (Dex_Kid)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Fluff, Gang AU, Jicheol, M/M, Swearing, Tags to be added, and maybe some other stuff, idk yet, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex_Kid/pseuds/RouRou
Summary: Choi Seungcheol really just wanted a normal life. Sundays just don’t seem to agree with him.





	1. The First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short chapter, but there will be many more chapters that will be much longer ‘:)

_Seungcheol wasn’t exactly sure how this happened. Any of this. It surely wasn’t what he expected of his Sunday._

Sundays were always weird days for Seungcheol. He couldn’t explain why, they just were. They gave him a feeling of dread, perhaps because Monday was the next day, or maybe something else. This Sunday was no exception. Nonetheless, he got up, trudging into the kitchen at sometime around noon.

  
He dropped a coffee pod into the coffee maker, and hit a button. Minus the strange feeling he had about Sundays, he loved the domesticity of them. Inhaling the smooth scent of coffee, the man stretched his arms, legs, and shoulders. About thirty minutes and two cups of coffee later, Seungcheol walked out of the house. It was at these times that he was glad to work so late at night.

  
On his way to work, around 9 PM, he began hearing strange noises. Having night shifts always gave way to hearing and seeing weird things on the street. The noise seemed to be coming from an old house, one that had been abandoned for a while. He made a mental note to apologize to his boss for being late later, and cautiously crossed the street to investigate. ‘ _Is there a person in here? What’s that noise?_ ’, he thought to himself, testing the door handle. Of course it was locked. He crossed to the back door of the house. Something slammed against the door in front of him. ‘ _This could be really bad_ ’, Seungcheol warned himself, but the thought of someone being in serious trouble overpowered his rationality. He turned the handle, and a body slumped out of the doorway.

  
‘ _Oh fuck, you’ve really done it this time Cheol, no more rescue missions for y-_ ‘ his thought was interrupted by a loud groan. The corpse by his feet was still alive. “Oh my god, are you ok?” He frantically asked the not-quite-corpse .

  
“What the fucking hell do you think, dipshit?” The long haired person asked sarcastically, glaring up at him. A loud thumping echoed from upstairs, and the man(?) by his feet jerked his head up, then reached one hand up. Seungcheol stared down, confused. “Well, are you going to help me?”, the man asked, rudely. For a second, Seungcheol wondered if he even wanted to help this person. After a small pause, he grabbed his hand.

  
Another thud echoed down the stairs, then another, and another. Soon, a man was visible. And he looked pissed. And bloody. And he had a gun. Seungcheol didn’t know which trait was the worst. He didn’t have much time to look though, as the long haired man began dragging him away. A shot sounded, hitting behind where he was just standing. At this moment, Seungcheol decided that following the man that had a hold on his hand was the best option.

  
Some more shots fired behind him, and then he spotted a car nearby. The man next to him jumped in, and Seungcheol followed him in. The inside of the car was dark, but street lamps illuminated a man’s face in the driver’s seat. “Jeonghan, are you ok?”, the figure said, glancing back at the long haired man. Seungcheol heard rustling behind him and turned around just in time to see a boy raising a gun above his head, then everything went dark.


	2. The Second Mistake

“JIHOON!! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jeonghan screamed, “I WAS GOING TO TAKE HIM BACK TO HIS HOUSE! HE WAS JUST A PASSERBY!” Jihoon shrugged, “if he’s just a passerby, why does it matter?”. Jeonghan closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. It didn’t work. “JIHOON, PEOPLE HAVE LIVES, WE CAN’T JUST KILL HIM!!” Jihoon tried his best to look guilty, but to be truthful, he didn’t care, and everyone could tell.

“That’s it. Because you were the one to knock him out, you’re watching him when we get back.” Jihoon didn’t understand why they couldn’t just dump him on the street. However, Jeonghan was higher up in their line of work, so he kept his mouth shut. The small man sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat. This was going to be a long night.

It took all three men to drag the unconscious man out of the car. A nasty bruise was forming on his forehead, and Jihoon almost felt remorse. Almost. He hated the idea of “babysitting” this man, but he couldn’t deny that he was attractive. Secretly, his hand might have lingered a little too long on the man’s thighs while they carried him inside. Not like the man could tell anyone.

He stared at the passed out stranger on the lounge room couch, observing his face. Pouty lips, long eyelashes. His gaze lowered down to his arms, which he was so tempted to touch. ‘ _Goddamn it, Jihoon, you are not feeling up an unconscious stranger_ ’. Still, he couldn’t stop imagining what they would feel like around his body. He hated hugs, but maybe if it was this guy he wouldn’t-. His phone buzzed in his pocket, waking Jihoon up from his trance. “What now, Jeonghan...”

+++

“-still don’t get why I have to babysit. Jeonghan, it’s still your fault. I don’t care if I’m the one who hit him- no, don’t hang u-“

Seungcheol slowly woke up with a massive headache. He tried opening his eyes, but it made his head feel worse. His brain felt like it was throbbing. ‘What happened last night?’ Seungcheol thought to himself. He racked his brain for any clues, and then he began to remember.

Someone groaned from somewhere in the corner, and Seungcheol opened his eyes slightly to see a boy, possibly the one who hit him last night. He unconsciously brought up a hand to his forehead. The boy’s eyes flicked over to where Seungcheol was laying on the couch and stared at him with an unreadable expression.

“Where am I?”, Seungcheol asked, looking up at the boy. Looking at his face, he seemed less and less like a boy... “It doesn’t matter. You’ll be home soon”. Seungcheol stared at him, before stating, “You beat my head with a gun”. The small man winced, “I really don’t know what all I’m allowed to tell you”. ‘ _Fucking great_ ’, Seungcheol thought, ‘ _I’m in some secret, probably illegal hideout_ ’. He decided to never question suspicious noises ever again.

The boy (man? Seungcheol had no idea) had started a phone call, talking about how the “passerby” was awake, and how the person had to come pick him up. Apparently, “he was not a babysitter”. Seungcheol didn’t think he would ever trust this person with a child, no matter what happened. It only took a few minutes before the man with long hair came into the room.

 

“Don’t worry, Seungcheol, I’m just going to take you back home.”, the man promised once they got into a car. He was fine with that offer, happy, even. He just had one problem with the statement. “How do you know my name?”, Seungcheol asked the long haired man, whose name was most likely Jeonghan. He chuckled, pulling a coat Seungcheol recognized as his own out of the back seat.

“It has your license”, Jeonghan smiled, and Seungcheol decided that he liked him more than the small man. “The small guy is Jihoon. I don’t think you’ll ever see us again, so I don’t think it matters if you know. He doesn’t mean any harm. He just doesn’t know how else to act”, Jeonghan seemed to read his thoughts. “He’s twenty-one though, so it seems he would know how to act by now ”. Cheol was now convinced Jeonghan could read his thoughts.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, Seungcheol told him his address, and they made some small talk. After arriving at his house, he got out. That was that. No more would happen, he thought. Sometimes, though, life works in unexpected ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty short, but I’m working on it! I’ll probably post more tomorrow. Please comment any errors or feedback! I really don’t know what I’m doing, so it is much appreciated.


	3. The Third Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheol gets dragged back to the mess that is SVT.

It had been four days since Seungcheol’s kidnapping. Everything seemed normal, and he was wondering if it was possible he dreamed the whole thing up. Maybe he ate something bad. Right now, he was taking a morning jog. Yes, incredible, he was up before ten. The reason being waking up in a cold sweat and not being able to go back to sleep. He figured going for a run might help.

But right now, Seungcheol couldn’t help but be suspicious. He swore he’d seen the same black car four times now. This time, though, it wasn’t parked. It rolled slowly along, seemingly following after him. He ran faster, and turned a corner into an alley. Someone was standing there already, though. He whipped his head around and tried to run in the opposite direction. Someone got out of the black car, and headed towards him. ‘ _I should have stayed inside today_ ’.

 

+++

 

“We have him”, a voice on the other line of Jeonghan’s phone stated. “Who?”, Jeonghan asked, confused. Everyone was here, he could see them all (goofing off) from his cameras. “The new one in your group”, the voice stated. Jeonghan was still confused. He paused for a while before a thought occurred, ‘ _Oh, does he mean that guy who happened to pass by?’_ , Jeonghan wondered. He was on the phone with the leader of Big Bang. They were allies until recently, when GD tried to kill him. Now, Jeonghan still had no clue was happened, except they kidnapped some poor innocent guy. Jeonghan was trying his best to turn over a new leaf. He hadn’t killed any innocent people in, what, a week? It sounds terrible, but there are lots of turf wars and conflict in general going on. This meant many normal people were going to be stuck in the middle of gang fights. It sucked, but that was life. Jeonghan was trying his best and now his good decisions were kicking his ass. Great. “... hello?”, the voice asked, and Jeonghan pulled himself out of his thoughts. “What do you want?” He asked, needing to decide if it was worth what he was asking.

 

+++

 

On the other hand, Seungcheol was having a grand old time. The people who were supposed to be guarding him were deep in some intense conversation. If the situation wasn’t awkward enough during their conversation, they began passionately making out. ‘ _God, do they even remember that I’m here? Who hired these idiots’_? He rolled his eyes and looked down at the zip ties around his hands and feet. Seungcheol was sure that he could probably sneak out, with the “guards” being as distracted as they were.

He scanned the room, the only interesting things he could see were a handgun, which was on the table the guards were now on, and a pocket knife on a table behind him. Convenient. Almost too convenient, like the author didn’t want to word vomit out a complicated escape scene.

He automatically ruled out using the gun, because 1, he didn’t like unnecessary violence, and 2, because he didn’t want to interrupt whatever the fuck those two were doing. He slowly scooted over towards the table, then realized a fault in his plan. How the fuck was he going to grab this? He recalled a scene from a rap video that showed a guy kicking a knife off of a table and grabbing it with his teeth. However, with the luck he’s had recently, he’d most likely accidentally stab himself. So instead, he scooted closer and carefully grabbed the knife. He dropped it into his hands and pulled it open with his teeth. After about a minute he finally got free of his restraints and began crawling as sneakily as he could towards the exit.

Unfortunately, one of the guys who was supposed to be guarding him noticed him crawling out. They held eye contact awkwardly for a few seconds, before the man’s hand reached for the gun. That was Seungcheol’s cue. He bolted as fast as he possibly could, running far away from the yells of the guards. He only slowed down a little when he found the exit.

 

+++

 

While Wonwoo traced the location of the call in the back of the car, Jihoon grumbled to himself in the front. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted to see Hot Guy again, but he pushed the thought away, because he was a professional. Not some lovesick teenager who wanted to get hugged by a handsome stranger with nice lips and firm arms and... Shit. He sunk back into his seat and scowled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a smug looking Soonyoung.

   “Oh shut up Soonyoung”, Jihoon grumbled. His best friend had heard all about said handsome stranger. Of course, Jihoon had said this not expecting to ever see him again. _Oh how fate loves him.._

They arrived at the place that the phone was tracked to. An abandoned warehouse, such a stereotypical gang place. There was a fence around the whole warehouse, with a parking lot in-between the fence and building. Jihoon exited the car, and began climbing the fence when the building’s door flew open. He saw a guy, jogging out and could hear distant yelling. After a few seconds he could clearly see the man was Hot Guy. He made it up to the fence and the two men stared at each other for a second before Jihoon wordlessly helped him climb over the fence and make it back to their getaway car. In the distance, he could hear people yelling loudly. However, now that Hot Guy was in his car, he had bigger problems. Jihoon braced himself.

“So this is the famed handsome stranger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since I updated this, sorry! I’ll work harder in the future. This chapter is longer though, so that’s a plus! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please comment any feedback or errors I made!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’m posting! I hope you enjoyed, please comment your feedback or any errors I made!


End file.
